orbusvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Musketeer
Description The careful study of alchemical properties, combined with creative tinkering and the use of runes, has led to a new weapon: the musket. The Musketeer can fire a straight shot, and augment his weapon with runic orbs which provide harmful and beneficial effects to their enemies and allies. The most powerful Musketeers can use the range of their orb explosions to damage or heal many targets at once. They also deploy their floating turret to guard them, or sacrifice it to further increase the range of their effects. Mechanics The Musketeer (formerly called the 'Orbhealer') is a gun-based class which focuses on buffs and debuffs, as well as healing, that can be used by loading the gun with special orbs. Firing You can fire the gun by just aiming and pulling the trigger. It will fire a basic bullet. Equipping Orbs To choose which orbs you take into combat, open your Inventory screen, then simply equip the orbs from your inventory into the boxes next to the weapon slot (where your gun is). You can equip up to 4 orbs at once. Note that you cannot change your equipment (and therefore your orb loadout) when you are in combat. Loading Orbs Orbs can be loaded into the musket by grabbing them as they float around the musket and "loading" them into the end. Orb Cooldown Each orb has its own cooldown, so for example if you use a Poison orb, that orb will not be available until its cooldown has expired and it regenerates. Orbs The core of the Musketeer gameplay is the use of Orbs which they can load into their gun to give their shots special additional effects. To load an orb, just use your other controller that looks like a Hand to grab (using the Grip button) an orb floating around the gun, then bring the orb near the end of the barrel (the opening) of the gun. It will "load" the gun with the orb, then you can fire it like normal. Each of the orbs acts like a mini-grenade, so it has a small range from where it explodes. So for example if you have a group of enemies you can hit all of them with a single Poison orb. Feel free to aim for the ground instead of the enemy itself as well. Renew Provides a heal over time effect for a moderate period of time. Has a very short cooldown. This is your bread-and-button healing orb, as it will frequently be available. However, since the healing it does occurs slowly over time, you have to use it effectively and make sure that you don't fall behind the healing needs of your party, or you'll find that your heals take too long to work to save them. Cure Wounds Provides a large heal immediately. However, the cooldown is nearly 3x as long as that of renew, so this orb will need to be reserved for key moments in the fight such as area of effect attacks. Shield Places a shield on your allies that absorbs a moderate amount of damage, but the shield lasts only a short time before expiring. The key to this orb is knowing the fight; the shield is powerful but it only lasts a short time, so you need to use it at the right moment to mitigate the maximum amount of damage. Has a medium cooldown, so you can use it more often than Cure Wounds. Decurse Removes a negative status effect ("debuff") from your party members. Like all of your other abilities, this can affect multiple targets at once if your group is well-positioned, which will be key for some fights. Lifewell Places an area of effect on the ground where it strikes that lasts for a moderate period of time. Allies who stand in the area will heal damage. It's vital that your teammates work with you to get the maximum healing out of this ability; it's on a long cooldown, but if used effectively it's by far the largest healing you can do. Poison An offensive orb that places a damage over time effect on your enemies. Shares the same stacking counter as the Ranger's Poison Arrow, so be sure to keep that in mind. Frost An offensive orb which can do a small amount of damage and slow targets. Pairs well with a Runemage using Ice Lance. Gravity An offensive orb which creates a gravity well where it strikes, pulling in nearby monsters and briefly stunning them. If used effectively, this can be a great tool for setting up awesome combo moves with your other orbs to apply status effects to lots of creatures at once, as well as helping your party members do additional damage as well. Shares diminishing returns with other CC abilities, including the Runemage's Pushback and Polymorph spells. Weakeness An offensive orb which weakens enemies to increase damage dealt to them for a short period of time. Time this well with your other party members for maximum damage. Turret In addition to the orbs on the gun, you have a 'turret' orb on your belt. To use it, just grab it using your Hand controller and then throw it up into the air. It will fly for a second and then start floating in the air. The turret will automatically attack any enemies that you attack or that start attacking you that are in its range. Once it is deployed it cannot be moved. Damage Mode By default, the turret is in Damage Mode. The turret will automatically attack any enemies that you attack or that start attacking you that are in its range. Healing Mode The other turret mode is Healing Mode. During this mode, the turret will automatically provide a small heal to the closest target who is most in need of healing. Switching Modes To switch your turret between Damage and Healing mode, just grab it and shake it before throwing it into the air. The turret will automatically stay in the last mode it was in when it regenerates on your belt. Sacrificing Your Turret If you fire an orb from your gun and hit your turret, your turret will be destroyed, but the range of the orb will be greatly magnified. This can be really useful for healing your whole group or damaging a large number of enemies -- just make sure you don't upset too many of them! Your turret orb regenerates on your belt after about 12 seconds. Super Ability The Musketeer's Super ability is Overcharge. When activated, the Musketeer's orbs regenerate at a much higher rate for a short period of time. In addition, any orbs which were not available at the time the super is activated will regenerate instantly. So you can use all of your orbs, hit your super ability, and then use them all again. It's a great way to get a super burst of damage or healing when you need it most. The Musketeer generates super energy by hitting targets with their orbs. To use your super, just press both of the Trigger buttons on your controllers when your Super bar (the yellow bar under your health bar) is full. References Category:Disciplines